Road to Raw - London, England
The following is a full transcript of the 'Road to Raw' event that took place on September 23, 2017, at The O2 Arena in London, England. Famous by Puddle of Mudd begins playing throughout the arena "And now, NNJ Wrestling is proud to present WWE Road to Raw live from London, England!" Red pyrotechnics shoot off around the stage and throughout The O2 Arena and the crowd begins to cheer with reckless abandon as the camera gets a panoramic shot of members in the crowd The camera zooms in on the podium in the middle of the centre stage where Mauro Ranallo and Corey Graves are standing Mauro Ranallo: 'Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the first of four episodes of Road to Raw! We are live all around the world here from The O2 Arena in London, England! I'm your host and mediator, the commentator of Raw, Mauro Ranallo and I am joined by my colleague Corey Graves. '''Corey Graves: '''Yes Mauro, we have an exciting event here tonight! And to get us started off in this war of words, coming to the stage now are The Young Bucks and the New York Jets who will be facing off in the first match of the night on October 16th for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The Young Bucks vs. The New York Jets '''Mauro: '''Let's not waste any more time! Introducing first, ladies and gentlemen, one of the best tag teams in the world today, Matt and Nick Jackson, The Young Bucks! '' War of Nerves by Blue Sun thunders throughout the arena and The Young Bucks appear to enormous applause. The two walk to the stage and perform their signature pose before sitting down '''Graves: '''And secondly, the ''undisputed'' best stable in the world, THE NEW YORK JETS! The New York Jets' theme begins to play and the trio emerges from behind the curtain lead by John Zandig. Zandig angers multiple members of the crowd by showering them with his water jug followed by a chop to the head by Khali and R-Truth incessantly screaming "WHAT'S UP" in their faces afterwards. The Jets finally get to the stage and pose to thunderous boos before sitting down. 'Mauro: '''Gentlemen, I'm going to start off with a simple question for you both. Why are you going to win? '''Matt Jackson: '''Because they're a goddamn joke. Their gimmick in its very natural essence is simply just a joke. The team name that they STOLE was from a bad football team. Meanwhile on this side of the stage, well, you put it perfectly there Mauro. You're looking at two of the best wrestlers in the world today. '''The Great Khali: '''WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BROTHER, I- ''Zandig can be seen covering Khali's mouth with his hand and mouthing the words "wrong gimmick" into his ear before grabbing the microphone 'Zandig: '''BUCKS OF YOUTH! IF YOU SET FOOT INTO THE RING WITH THE ULTRAVIOLET ICON AND THE TRUTH RON KILLINGS, YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU WILL DIE! IM GONNA KILL YOU! I GUARANTEE IT! '''Nick Jackson: '''You're really just proving our point. You three are simply too eccentric for your own good, and- wait what's he doing? ''The camera pans to Zandig shaking violently and screaming "THERE WAS FIVE OF EM" and "HATE CLUB!? THE HATE CLUB'S DEAD!" 'R-Truth: '''HE'S HAVING A WAR FLASHBACK! GET A DOCTOR! ''The arena paramedics rush out to help Zandig. Zandig is loaded onto a stretcher and carried off. R-Truth and Khali follow. 'Mauro: '''That didn't even last two minutes... Well then, I suppose that concludes The Young Bucks vs. The New York Jets portion of this show. Any final comments from The Young Bucks? '''Matt: '''I think we can rest our case. ''The Young Bucks' theme music plays and the duo exit the arena 'Mauro: '...What just happened? '''Graves: '''I think this is a calculated move on behalf of the New York Jets to get inside the heads of The Young Bucks. Their eccentricity is simply too much to comprehend. A brilliant tactic. '''Mauro: Ah... Okay. Christian vs. Randy Orton Mauro: In our second and final encounter of the night, an old rivalry will be renewed when Christian and Randy Orton come face to face to have a verbal showdown as a prelude to their war taking place on October 16th. Graves: 'Yes, for those who don't know, Christian and Randy Orton had one of the greatest feuds in WWE since the turn of the century when they fought over the World Heavyweight Championship back in 2011. '''Mauro: '''This should be good. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first, 12-time World Champion and one of the most successful professional wrestlers since the turn of the millennium, Randy Orton! ''Randy Orton's theme begins to echo through the arena, but the echo is quickly filled by ecstatic fans cheering as Orton walks towards the stage. Orton gets to the stage and motions for the crowd to get loud before doing his signature pose and taking his seat. 'Graves: '''And to keep things simple, the man known as Captain Charisma, Christian! ''Christian's theme begins to play and fans rise to their feet and greet Christian with a loud standing ovation for a wrestler many fans thought would never fight another day. However, Christian walked with purpose to the stage, seemingly unaffected by the fans and his surroundings. Only focused on one thing: Randy Orton. Christian arrived at the stage and walked up the steps, and then... 'Randy Orton: '''I didn't think you'd make it to the stage without getting a concussion. ''Orton stands up from behind his table and walks up to Christian 'Orton: '''You're a fan of second chances. I made the mistake of giving you more than one when we faced off a few years ago. Commissioner Edgewalker made a mistake by letting you get an opinion from Raw's doctor in the first place. You step into the ring with me? Some will call it cliché, but you won't be walking out. Consider this me giving you the simple courtesy of a warning because I respect you as a competitor inside of the ring. But for us going to the top? There can be no mercy. So if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way. ''Christian stares at Randy for a good 8 seconds before simply walking behind his table and sitting down in his chair. Orton scoffs and does the same '''Mauro: '''Gentlemen, although this question was asked earlier tonight and it... didn't turn out so well, why are you going to win? '''Orton: '''I've stated my case. '''Christian: '''There's a way to tell how good the person standing across from you in that ring is. Late into the matchup, you can see it in someone's face if they have what it takes to compete and be one of the best. A look of determination. A look of unwavering ability and faith that they will pull out the victory. I've seen that in Randy Orton. But I also know that I myself have that ability. And I'm just better at it. '''Orton: '''You think you're better than a twelve-time world champion? When you've done what? Oh, I'm sorry, not to diminish your four world championship reigns. Although it must be noted that two of those were the ill-fated WWE edition of the ECW championship and the other two were promptly squashed by yours truly. '''Mauro: '''Christian, not to be insulting but this has to be a question I ask. Your health issues have been well documented as of late and as Randy stated, you had to complete medical checks at the request of Raw Commissioner Ned Edgewalker just to be cleared to enter the Reboot Draft. How much gas do you have left in the tank? '''Christian: '''As long as the engine isn't broken, the tank can be filled with gas. '''Graves: '''Randy, you seem rather confident in your ability to overcome Christian. Care to explain? '''Orton: '''It's often said that you should never underestimate your opponent. I think it's silly to overestimate your opponent. When Christian wasn't an injury prone shell of himself, he still couldn't beat me without provoking me into disqualifying myself in the singular match where that actually mattered. I am not concerned with Christian. '''Christian: '''What makes you think I can't still go? What makes you think I'm any worse than I was in 2011? Now, I have more experience, an expanded moveset and full awareness of yours. I passed the doctors' tests same as you. Your tests just weren't as heavily publicized as mine. '''Orton: My tests weren't to make absolutely sure I wouldn't implode in on myself upon my entry into the ring. Face it, you're just injury prone. You're weak. Christian, infuriated by Orton's remarks, stands up from his chair. With microphone in hand, Christian proceeds to throw the microphone at Orton before the two begin brawling on the stage. Orton starts to get the upper hand with a flurry of punches and goes for a clothesline, but Christian anticipates this and ducks. Christian hits Orton with a low blow which sends Orton to the ground. Christian proceeds to beat Orton senseless and makes him bleed profusely. Arena security finally arrives to attempt to break up the two, but Christian decides he's not done. '' ''Christian lifts Orton onto his conference table and proceeds to hit Orton with his finisher, the killswitch, sending both men through the table. Security finally lifts Christian off of Orton and the crowd are left with a camera shot of Christian's face while being carried away. He had a large, satisfied smile on his face before the screen faded to black. © NNJ Wrestling 2017, Raw Category:Raw Category:Episode